Behavioral functions of forebrain catecholamine terminals are being investigated by studying the behavior of rats that have lost catecholamine terminals in certain regions of the forebrain. The catecholamine loss is produced by microinjections of 6-hydroxydopamine. At the present time we are attempting to define what forebrain catecholamine terminal fields are critical for exploratory behavior. We are determining the catecholamine loss by processing brains with the glyoxylic acid histofluorescence technique. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fink, J. S., B. J. Greenfield and G. P. Smith. Catecholamine denervation of limbic forebrain and anteromedial striatum produces deficits in locomotor exploration. Neuroscience Abstracts 2(1): 464, 1976 (abstract #660). Smith, G. P. The arousal function of central catecholamine neurons. Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci. 270: 270: 45-56, 1976.